


Like The Wind

by thranduil_sass



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduil_sass/pseuds/thranduil_sass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been years since the queen of Mirkwood has passed on; but Thranduil has created the delusion that she will come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the Tolkien characters; only my own.

"Ada, why dont you speak of her?" Legolas asked the king.

Thranduil lay on his back in bed, with an almost empty glass of wine leisurely hanging from his fingers. His crystal blue eyes bore into the ceiling, stealing a glance at his sons figure sitting in his chair.

"Father...I know...this is strange...and quite random...but I wish to have a memorial for Naneth. Perhaps in a weeks time, we cou--"

"No." Thranduil blurted out.

Legolas was almost taken aback, but he would not be quieted by his father again.

"Ada, I beg of you. She deserves this mu--"

"She is coming back, my leaf." Thranduil breathed cutting Legolas off.

The elven king had a strange smile on his face. His eyes were so empty; void of any good feelings.

His mind was awash with delusions and fantasies.

"She is strong. And she had a powerful army at her back. She will come back, little leaf." The elven kings surety is what scared Legolas most.

The elf prince looked at his father in disbelief. He got up from the chair and kneeled before his father, taking his hand.

"Ada. Naneth is dead."

"SHE IS NOT. DEAD." Thranduil bellowed.

Hysterics overwhelmed the king. There were tears and there was laughter and Legolas did not know what to think of any it.

"Father..." The princes was unsure of how to approach his father.

"We can hold a homecoming for her..."

"Ada please, you know we cannot--"

"And we can invite the dwarves even. Shes always had a liking--"

"Listen to me, Ada! She is dead. She died almost 400 years ago. Father plea--"

"She will be so happy to see everyone." Thranduil blubbered as he sat up with tears still in his eyes, ignoring Legolas' growing anger.

Even as the prince spoke over him, he would not stop.

"Shes going to see how much you have grown. How beautiful you have beco--"

Before he could say something that would make the prince break down, Legolas grabbed his father by the shoulders with such ferocity, Thranduils glass shattered into pieces as it collided with the floor.

" _MOTHER IS DEAD._ " Legolas yelled.

He made sure to articulate every word.

"SHE WAS **_MURDERED_**."

Thranduil continued protesting with soft no's but Legolas would not stop.

"The orcs of Gundabad took her, Ada!"

Thranduil tried to get free of Legolas' grip.

"They tortured her. They sent you her _head_."

Thranduil stopped breathing. Tears continued to flow.

Legolas brought his hands to his father face. His voice shaky and his eyes filled with tears.

"Ada......she has passed on....she will..." he choked up. "She will not come back....she will **_not_** come back..."

Legolas could not hold it in any longer. His hands slowly made their way to his fathers shoulders, then they wrapped around his waist. And he cried. He cried for his father, for his mother. And for himself. Did his Ada take this for a jest? Why won't he react like an elf should? He has not said her name since he received the orcs'  _gift_ and called of the search party. He has not cried a single tear for her, at least til now. And even in this very moment, Legolas was not sure if thse tears were for his mother, or for something Legolas could not put into words.

Thranduil was still unmoving. All save for his hands. They wrapped themselves around Legolas' sobbing figure, and help on tight.

"She is coming back." Thranduil whispered.

"Like the wind, she is gone. But like the wind, she will blow again. And she will come back."

_She is alive. She will come back. We will hold a wonderful feast for her. He simply misses her. This is why he cries. He believes her dead. I understand, little leaf. I miss her too. But you will not cry for long, I promise._

The king was fading.

Legolas did not know, not even the Great Elven King himself.

And the mind, you see...

The mind is what began to fade first.

**Author's Note:**

> Naneth- mother  
> Ada- father
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!
> 
> Depending how well this short story is received, I may make it a longer story. We will see! :)


End file.
